


Of Rap Battles And White Chocolate Mochas

by NightmareVirgil



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Logince - Freeform, M/M, Youtuber AU, they're gay disasters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareVirgil/pseuds/NightmareVirgil
Summary: Logan is a bioengineering student who has an affinity for rap. As such, he has his own YouTube channel, on which he's know as Beat Teach. He works at Starbucks, and by chance meets famous Youtuber Roman Casanova, nicknamed 'Prince Roman', and destroys him in an impromptu rap battle. What comes next, they'll never expect.Made for @hopeidontabandonethis on tumblr based on their amazing Youtuber Logince au!!!





	1. Chapter 1

Roman stared in shock at the barista. He had come in for coffee and decided to pull one of his famous Singing Pranks on him, only to get destroyed by the very man he was trying to prank! 

A short of laughter from his brother dropped him back into reality, and he realized his brother /had that on video/. 

"Delete that footage!" Roman cried to Virgil.

Virgil was too busy laughing as he hit 'post' to put the video on Roman's YouTube channel. 

The cute barista, Logan as the name tag read, chuckled and gave Roman a smirk before beginning to read back the man's order.

"Venti dark chocolate mocha, 17 pumps of raspberry, 5 extra pumps of chocolate, and 4 espresso shots, along with a sickening defeat at your own game. Sound correct?" 

Roman glared at him with a mix of indignation, annoyance, and a hint of attraction. Regardless of how annoying that had been and how smug the barista was, he couldn't help but find this 'Logan' rather hot. 

"Yeah, that's correct." 

Another amused snort came from Virgil, and Roman glared at him.

"Anything else?" Logan's voice was annoyingly smooth. 

"Yeah, venti iced chai," Virgil said, grinning at Logan. 

Logan nodded and set about making the drinks. 

"Wait, don't I have to pay?" Roman asked.

"Your drinks are on the house. After a defeat that bad, you deserve some relief." Logan chuckled.

"I-Wai-ugh!" 

Virgil cackled. "Ro, the video already has a million views!" 

Roman put his face in his hands. "I'm never living this down!" 

"Like hell you will, Romano." 

Logan grinned to himself as he listened to the brothers' banter and prepared the drinks. Once he finished, he looked directly into Roman's eyes and called, "I have drinks for Virgil and Sir Fails-A-Lot?" 

Roman glared at him, but shrugged it off and came up to retrieve his drink. 

Logan smiled smugly at Roman. "Enjoy your day," he said in an annoyingly calm manner. "And take care not to burn anyone, I believe you're hotter than the drink you hold." He then returned to the register to take care of the next customer.

As Roman and Virgil left the coffee shop, Virgil had the biggest grin on his face.

"Dude, you had the best gay panic in there." 

"I had no such thing!" 

"You totally did. Can't blame ya, that barista was fine as fuck!" 

"Shut up about Logan!"

"Awwww, you remembered his name!" Virgil teased. 

Roman huffed indignantly and turned to his phone, blocking out his brother's incessant teasing. 

/Though maybe he's right/, a part of him said. /Maybe you do like him more than you admit./ 

He quickly brushed those thoughts aside and made a mental note to visit that specific Starbucks more often. 

Logan went about the rest of his day with a small smile on his face. He was rather proud of what he did that morning, and just couldn't get his mind off of this so-called Ro. His one regret was that he never got the attractive man's full name. 

His mind replayed the scenario at least a thousand times on his walk home. 

Once he got there, he flopped onto the bed and rubbed his eyes to get the image of the extremely hot customer out of his mind. 

/I have to see him again!/ he decided. As he went through his evening routine, his mind switched to thinking about Roman, and wondering when - or if - they'd meet again.


	2. Chapter 2

A week had passed since Logan destroyed Roman in a rap battle at Logan's place of work. Roman had been unable to stop thinking about it, and went to ask his brother for advice. 

"Reach out to him," Virgil suggested. 

"But what would I say? What do I do?" Roman whined.

"What do you want to do?"

"I want to work with him! Do it again!”

"Then ask him for a collab!" 

Roman stopped to think about it. "Maybe I should..."

"Do it, you gay disaster!"

"Shut up, my chemically imbalanced romance! I'm thinking!"

"That's a first," Virgil snarked. 

"Ugh! Why does my brother have to be like this?!" Roman exclaimed before leaving. 

Virgil followed. "Do it, Roman. You want to collab, ask him to collab!" 

Roman opened his laptop and sighed. "I have to find him first." 

"Check the comments, maybe someone there knows,” Virgil suggested.

Roman scrolled through the comments, finding one that read "yo! Prince, you should totes do a proper collab with Beat Teach!"

"Beat Teach...?" He searched the channel, and found himself staring at the videos Logan had done.  
"Well, guess we have our man," he said, chuckling softly and opening a message window.

[Prince Roman] yo, teach, you should totally do a collab with me! It would be hella fire! In all seriousness, we should collab. Lmk if you want to and we'll work out details!

He then shut his laptop. "Collab request sent."

Virgil high fives him and beamed. "I'm gonna get to meet him!!" 

He chuckled at his brother's enthusiasm. "Maybe. He might not accept."

"He has to accept!" 

Roman smiled and leaned back, thinking about the possibilities.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naturally, the collab video got millions of views and likes, and several carried over to Logan's own channel. He found himself with new subscribers and an overall larger amount of likes and views. And, of course, his friends found him on Roman's channel and wouldn't leave him alone about it. 

What surprised Logan the most, however, was the message in his inbox. A message from Roman Casanova himself, asking him to collab. 

That's how Logan found himself in his friend Patton's bedroom, munching on cookies Patton had made and debating his options.

"Lo, you should totally accept!" Patton smiled, cheerful as always. "Imagine the outreach it would give you!" 

"But Patt, I hardly know him! I've never even heard of him before that day," he muttered, reaching for another cookie and making a mental note to go to the gym later. 

"This opportunity may never come again! Prince Roman is one of the most famous people on YouTube, and hardly ever does collabs! I think he's only done a few, and they've been with the same people. Namely Thomas Sanders, those two sound beautiful together." Patton grinned.

"But what would it do for me?"

"You'd be featured on Prince's channel, viewed by his twenty-seven million subscribers. Hopefully, they'll like you and subscribe, giving you more views and more opportunities to be seen and make it big!"

Logan sighed. "Patt, it's a great idea, but only in theory. What if it doesn't work?" 

"I doubt it won't, LoLo. You gotta have faith in yourself." 

Logan looked again at the message in his inbox, cursor hovering over the 'reply' button. He considered what Patton had said, about getting more views, and he knew more views equated to more money. 

Besides, after having done some research on Roman Casanova, he had determined that maybe being featured on such a famous channel wouldn't be such a bad thing after all. 

He took a deep breath and clicked 'reply' to view the whole message and reply to it.

[Prince Roman] yo, teach, you should totally do a collab with me! It would be hella fire! In all seriousness, we should collab. Lmk if you want to and we'll work out details!

Logan bit his lip and typed a simple reply.

[Beat Teach] I accept.


	3. Chapter 3

Logan arrived in front of the overly large mansion. His friend Patton would perhaps describe it as "extra." Suddenly he was hit with a wave of feeling out of place. 

Obviously, this Prince Roman was extremely rich. He had to be, if he wanted to afford such a lavish lifestyle. 

Logan took a moment to compare himself to his surroundings as he walked through the mansion. 

The building itself was of a Gothic architecture style, appearing from the outside similar to a castle. The interior was as one would expect a rich person to live, completely decked out with expensive furniture and art. The thing that stuck out to Logan the most were the colors, for as he explored he found mostly red, white, and gold. 

Fits the prince theme, he thought to himself. He then started comparing his presence and lifestyle to Roman's. 

Roman was rich, famous, comfortable. Logan, on the other hand, worked at Starbucks to afford rent and the parts of tuition that his scholarship didn't cover.

He expected Roman would have high-tech, professional level recording and video equipment, whereas all Logan had in that sense was a semi-professional mic and a basic camera.

"Ah, Logan!" A loud voice called to him from a room down the hall. Roman stepped out, waving him down. 

Logan gave a half smile and walked over to Roman, nodding in greeting.

Apart from equipment, another difference could be found in appearance. Roman wore a red, flowy silk blouse, soft white slacks, and red fluffy socks. He had perfectly styled hair, flawless skin, and a dark smoky eye.

Logan's eye was caught by Roman's jewelry: the garnet ring adorning the man's right middle finger and the delicate silver ivy ear crawler beginning at his earlobe and ending at the top shell of his ear. 

He stood with an air of confidence, yet a laid-back one. His motions were wide, sweeping ones, and everything he did had a sense of freedom to it.

Logan's dark clothes and stiffness were a stark contrast to the light, airy, delicate appear of Roman. Logan had a soft black polo, black jeans, and his favorite blue tie. He wore no makeup, meaning his light dusting of freckles were clearly visible. 

His nervousness was obvious in his deep blue eyes, but he held himself confidently and starkly. He kept his shoulders back, his head up (it was required for the 5'5" Logan to see the 6'3" Roman), and his face calm. 

"Welcome, my feisty frenemy!" Roman's voice broke through Logan's thoughts. 

Logan shook his head to clear it, looking up at Roman. "Hello to you too, princey." 

Roman gave him a show-stopping grin and excitedly waved him into his studio. 

Logan glanced around in sheer wonder at the size of it, before going over to examine the equipment. "Jaguar, I'm impressed." 

"You should be, it's the best brand in the world!" Roman exclaimed, flopping down onto one of the large fluffy beanbag chairs and gestured for Logan to join him. 

Logan sank into the one opposite Roman, setting his bag down on the fluffy ruby carpet. "So, did you have anything in mind?" 

"I was thinking another go at the rap battle approach." 

Logan nodded. "As I cannot sing, that appears the right way to go about it."

Roman chuckled at that. "I'm sure you can sing, Specs, you just don't try!"

"I see no point in singing."

"It's just lyrical rapping!" 

Logan rolled his eyes. Roman huffed in dramatic annoyance. 

"Whatever, pocket protector." He sighed for effect before sitting up and crossing his legs.   
"So!"

"I vote we spend the video, ah, ugh what's the term!" He mumbled the last part, flipping through his slang cards. "Aha! I believe the word is 'roasting' each other?"

Roman rolled his eyes at the card. "Such a nerd. Yes, the term is roasting. And I wholeheartedly agree!" He flashed a brilliant, heart-stopping smile Logan's way. 

It truly was heart-stopping, as Logan swore he felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of it. 

Roman's beauty truly was out of this world, and Logan felt a slight blush rising as he thought about it. He quickly squashed those thoughts and grabbed a notebook from his bag. 

"Alright then, we'll need lyrics. Or did you intend this to be freestyle?" 

"Well, I think the best place to start would be with a general list of nicknames and insults, and build off that." Roman leaned forward in the beanbag chair, absentmindedly messing with the fluff on the chair as he spoke.

"I'd have to agree. That may just be the smartest thing you've ever said to me, if not ever."

Roman made an offended prince noise. "Ah! How dare you!" 

Logan chuckled, a playful grin on his face.

"My dear pocket protector, you may be known as Beat Teach, but I'd say you still have lots to learn, so shut up and listen, your Prince is 'boutta burn." Roman smirked.

Logan grinned, leaning back. "Burn me if you want to, Princey, I'm as cold as ice. But I must say retaliation won't be half as nice. You say you're out to kill but for you it's just a lie, the only burn you can give is your image to my eyes." 

Roman stumbled a bit at that, but quickly recovered. "Say what you want, oh my logical one, but your grasp on this rap is good as done. You cannot win, you're five foot three, you're overall inferior. Just give up, submit to me, bow down before your ruler."

Logan's mind took that and ran with it. Ran right into the gutter, in fact. He blushed and stuttered, attempting to find words.

"What do you have to say for yourself, hmm?" Roman purred, leaning in very close. So close, in fact, that their lips were almost touching. Then, almost as if nothing had happened, he leaned back and flashed an award-winning, smirk-like smile. 

"Well, I enjoyed that! If only we could remember what we said!" 

"I have an exceptional memory," Logan said, not looking up from where he was writing them down. He kept his head down partly to write, and partly to hide his blush. 

"Wonderful!" Roman beamed and clapped. "Well now, I'd say I'm starved, haven't eaten all day! Shall we eat, and then record?"

Logan closed the notebook. "I agree completely."

"Let us go forth!" Roman smiled and extended his hand in aid for Logan to stand. 

Logan took it and stood, giving Roman a small, shy smile. 

The two opted for Roman's Extra-Special Fantabulous Mac N Cheese, which, despite the extra name was truly 'fantabulous'. Logan made a mental note to add that word to his slang cards. 

Once they finished, Roman led him back to the studio, and they wrote and recorded into the late hours of the night. 

It was 11:30 when either of them noticed the time. 

"Oh, Logan, you best get home!" 

"I really should." He stood and got his stuff together. "For the video-" 

"Don't worry about it, it'll be finished and posted tomorrow! Now, did you walk or drive here?"   
"Walked." 

"Then allow me to drive you home." 

"You really don't have to."

"But I must!" Roman insisted. "It's dangerous for you to walk home by yourself in the dark!" 

Logan sighed. "Alright. If you insist." 

Roman grinned and led him out of the house and down to the garage. He opened the door of a red (car) and helped Logan in before getting in himself and speeding off. 

"Goodnight, Specs!" Roman called, dropping him off in front of his apartment building. 

"Goodnight to you too, Princey," Logan said in return before going inside. 

As Roman went to sleep that night, he couldn't get his mind off the way he had teased Logan, the almost-kiss that had happened, and how cute the nerd was. He promised himself he'd return to the Starbucks where Logan worked the next day, just to see the cute boy's eyes light up on sight of Roman. He fell asleep with a smile on his face, thinking of what could come in the future. 

Logan had similar thoughts as he fell to sleep, overthinking the almost-kiss and the teasing. His final rational thought was of Roman's dazzling smile, falling into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, made for @hopeidontabandonethis on tumblr amazing Youtuber Logince AU!


End file.
